Family Voice
by Reader's Delight
Summary: When Harry is left alone in his cupboard after being found on the roof what will happen next? This is my first fic so please be nice and no flames please :)
1. Prologue

A 7 year old Harry Potter was locked in his cupboard as a punishment for being caught on the school roof. As he sat there he wondered miserably what he had done to make his aunt and uncle hate him so much, as he had indeed had to duck the frying pan aunt Petunia had aimed at his head and his uncle had again threatened him with his belt. In his state of misery he felt the need to call out for someone, anyone, which could make him feel better. However he was all alone, the little orphan buy that no one loved or wanted. As he curled himself into the foetal position, he suddenly heard a voice calling out to him,

"Harry, Harry can you hear me sweetheart?" the voice was soft and feminine, a strangers voice, and yet… he somehow recognised it. Suddenly another voice broke through,

"Prongslet, Harry can you hear us?" this voice was different, loud and male, another strangers voice that he somehow recognised.

"Who are you?" he whispered softly into the dark, he knew he should feel afraid but somehow the voices didn't seem threatening or dangerous, they felt safe, they felt… like home?

"Oh sweetie…"it was the woman's voice again and it sounded as if she was _crying_. Little Harry didn't understand what was going on but he felt the need to give this woman a hug, which was ridicules, after all how can you hug a voice?

"Who are you?" he whispered with more urgency, his curious nature getting the better of him.

"We're you're parents Harry" the male voice again which Harry noticed sounded exactly like his own, if a bit deeper.

"Mum? Dad?"


	2. 2 Greetings & Descriptions

**A/N Here's chapter 2 sorry about the wait and all but life just got in the way :/ Meh what can ya do *shrugs* anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *sobs***

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Yes sweetheart, we are your mum and dad." Harry could barely hear the words the woman said through her tears,

"No, no you can't be my parents, they're dead" Harry whispered into the darkness, shedding tears of his own. _This is a cruel trick even by the Dursley's standard_ Harry thought, fully believing this to be one of the Dursley's ideas, most likely Dudley's new way to torment him.

"Lily flower," The man was saying in an angry voice "our son is terrified, stuck in a cupboard and knows nothing about himself all thanks to your sister, the walrus and the whale!" The man was practically yelling in Harry's head now and he had had enough by now.

"Alright" Harry said, effectively cutting through the argument the voices were about to have, "say I believe that you are my parent's, that doesn't explain why you have only just decided to talk to me, inside my own head might I add, after 8 horrible years with the Dursley's and how you are able to talk to me at all seeing as you are dead!" Even Harry was surprised by his own outburst and there was silence inside his little cupboard for 30 seconds following it.

"I'm so sorry sweetie it was just so nice to hear you that we just wanted to tell you who we were that we weren't very clear" the woman, mum Harry thought to himself happily, sounded a bit sheepish,

"Well that is a first for you Lily flower isn't it, being flustered" Dad sounded a bit amused harry thought bringing a smile to his own face,

"Shut up James" mum was still sounding embarrassed so Harry decided to intervene.

"James and Lily those are your names?" now that he had gotten over the shock of speaking (sort of) to his dead parents Harry's curiosity was making itself known.

"Yeah" Dad replied "you didn't know?"

"No, I don't even know what you look like aunt Petunia doesn't have any photos of you in the house and I'm not allowed to ask questions" Harry said sadly, he had always wondered whether he looked like his parents.

"Never mind Harry we'll tell you what we look like" Dad replied with forced cheer sounding as if he was also going to start crying "well I look pretty much exactly like you except-"

"For the eyes, you have my eyes Harry" mum interrupted sounding happy that he had inherited something off of her "James also has hazel eyes and I have shoulder length red hair and you get your height off of me as well"

"Wow" Harry breathed starting to picture what they looked like and who he took after "wait, you still haven't told me why and how you are talking to me" Harry realised suddenly.

"It's hard to explain…"


	3. Vital Info see AN 2!

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I had a load of homework to do and test's to stress over so you know, I was late in writing and posting this and then my Kaspersky failed and I had to put my computer in for a virus check! Anyway this chapter is short but I do have excuses see! Also read the footnote it is very important for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"We can't explain everything Harry; hell I don't think we can explain barely anything but we'll give it a go yeah?" Dad warned sounding cautious and uneasy, a drastic change from his light easy going tone from earlier.

"That's ok dad I just want to know something about what's going on" Harry replied feeling a thrill of excitement from calling someone dad and very intrigued as to whatever was going on.

"Well it's hard to explain, but you have a destiny of sorts, we can't tell you what it is or what you have to do but we can provide you with some crucial pieces of information which will help you through your life." Mum carried on from where Dad had stopped and Harry thought she sounded frustrated about not being able to help more.

"Why is this information so important?" Harry asked feeling a sudden shiver of foreboding run down his spine,

"Because without it you shall surely... d-die" Mum whispered into the silent closet, stuttering tearfully over the last word. Harry was stunned and a little frightened at this news, but if he were to die he could see his parents, really see them not just hear echoes of their voices inside his head. However Lily, as though sensing what Harry was thinking said,

"I know you would want to see us Harry but it is better for everyone, even you, if we give you this information and that you heed it, you are so important to the world sweetheart" her voice was soothing and sweet just the way a mother's voice should be, Harry thought as he smiled happily from being called special by his own mother!

"Alright son do you want the information or not, it's your choice Harry" James said reassuringly, telling Harry that he didn't have to follow destiny, even if it would mean his death.

"What is the information" Harry asked, anticipation layering every word.

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think the information should be? I have a few ideas but I would like to know you opinons too, the best will probably end up in the story and the people who enter will get free virtual cookies :) so hurry up and give me some ideas or I will eat all the cookies myself :) **


	4. The End Of The Beginning

**A/N: Ok so I know this is late but GCSE's are a pain in the butt and _I_ have so many tests it is ridiculous! Anyway this is the last chapter of this fic but fear not! I do have a fanfic planned for merlin! So any merlinites reading this go check it out when I start posting it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Do not or Will not ever own Harry Potter :'(**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"Well done Harry, you are making a brave choice my little boy" Lily sounded so proud of him that it almost made Harry's heart burst!

"Ok son, the first thing you need to know is that you will meet an extraordinary man on you 10th birthday, he will seem scary at first but he has a big heart and will be an important friend to you. Trust what he tells you no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable it seems." James' smooth baritone voice delivered the first piece of information in a steady calm voice whilst thinking _I would love to see Harry's reaction to Hagrid, or even better the Dursley's!_

"Soon after that, you will meet a family of red heads, a brown, bushy haired, bossy girl, a forgetful boy and a ditzy blond girl. These people will become your greatest friends and will stick with you no matter what. Keep them close sweetie and look after them as best you can." Lily carried on, Harry could almost hear the smile she was wearing whilst speaking about these people, _they must be amazing if mum speaks so highly of them_ Harry thought excitedly _why can't I just meet them now?_

"Remember that the years ahead will be tough Harry and that the right decision might not be easy and you will have to sacrifice many things to become the great man you are destined to be." James took over once again and harry found himself shivering in anticipation, what were these sacrifices going to be?

"Lastly, and this is the most important point Harry, when everything seems lost and you have no hope, remember the love of parents for their child, the love we hold for you and the light will always triumph over the dark." Lily finished, an ominous note hung in the air, as Harry felt the weight of a destiny he hardly knew about rest upon his shoulders.

"Thank you so much for telling me these things mum, dad I hope that I will do you proud" he whispered into the darkness of his cupboard.

"We are already so proud of you sweetheart, and always remember that even though we are not physically with you, we will forever remain in your heart and we will always watch over you and keep you safe. We love you so much my precious baby boy." Lily's voice was fading and Harry knew that he would not be able to hear them much longer.

"You will grow to be a proud, strong man Harry and know that I shall forever be proud to name you my son." James' voice was close to cracking with the tears he had successfully managed to hold back for so long.

"Goodbye mum, Goodbye dad, I will never forget you." Harry vowed and he knew they could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Goodbye sweetheart, Goodbye" they chorused and with that they were gone and Harry fell asleep in a dark, cold, cramped cupboard smiling, because he would never be alone and his parents had loved him. _I will make you proud mum and dad, I promise._

**THE END**


End file.
